Jake Berenson
Summary Jake Berenson is the leader of Animorphs, acting with conviction and dedication. He was reluctant to lead the Animorphs initially, but quickly changed his mind when he found out that his older brother Tom has been infested by a Yeerk. He is Rachel's cousin, best friends with Marco since early childhood and romantically involved with Cassie, though their relationship eventually becomes strained. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Varies from 10-C to 9-B depending on the form taken Name: Jake Berenson, Fearless Leader, Prince Jake Origin: Animorphs Gender: Male Age: 13 - 16 (Series Time Span) Classification: Human with morphing ability Powers and Abilities: Can "aquire" the DNA of any living creature he can physically touch, limited Empathic Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (The acquiring process causes some creatures to enter a temporary, calm trance like state), Shapeshifting (Can morph into any animal he has aquired), Power Mimicry, Limited Size Manipulation (Capable of morphing into much smaller and much larger creatures), Limited Matter Manipulation (When morphing smaller creatures extra mass is pushed into "Z-space". The opposite is true of morphing larger creatures), Regeneration (Low-Mid) while morphing (The morphing process uses DNA to construct the new form so injuries that don't kill quickly enough will be repaired) | Limited Shapeshifting (while morphed Jake can only return to his original body), Telepathy (while morphed, Jake can project his thoughts to those around him), Depending on what morph he is in he also has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Small Size (Types 0, 1 and 2), Large Size (Types 0 and 1), Enhanced Senses, Echolocation, Regeneration (Low-Mid at least), Mind Reading (via the Leeran morph), Sound and Mind Manipulation and Resistance to Sound Manipulation (via the Howler morph), Limited Resistance to Mind Manipulation (While morphed the effects of the Howler's howl were lessened), and Breathing under water, Power Bestowal with Escafil Device Attack Potency: Athlete level | Varies from Below Average Human level (Can morph into a few different small animals and insects) to Wall level depending on the form taken (The Siberian Tiger is his standard battle morph but can also morph into a White Rhinoceros or Polar Bear for more power if needed). Speed: Athletic Human | Varies from Below Average Human to Superhuman depending on which morph he is in, maxing out at Subsonic as Peregrine Falcon. Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Varies from Below Average to Superhuman depending on whatever morph he's in. Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Varies from Below Average Class (in smaller morphs) to Wall Class '(While in larger morphs like Siberian Tiger and Rhino). 'Durability: Athlete level | Varies from Below Average in smaller morphs to Wall level in his toughest morphs. Stamina: Very High. Capable of completeing back to back missions while morphing and unmorphing repeatedly which drains stamina at an accelerated rate. Range: Standard melee range | Varies from below standard melee to Extended melee range depending on the morph. Standard Equipment: Bike shorts and a skin tight undershirt, Escafil Device Intelligence: Jake is a skilled leader and tactician, capable of assesing a situation and determining the most likely path for success giving his avaliable resources. He managed to lead five highschool kids and one adolescent alien for three years in a secret war for the planet earth against an invading alien army, and managed to both keep all of them alive and keep thier identities secret right up until the very end. Weaknesses: While unmorphed, Jake is still human and therefore possesses the standard weaknesses. While morphed, Jake has a couple of factors working against him, *First is the time limit. If Jake stays ina morph for more then two hours then he will be unable to return to his natual form or morph at all as well as aquire any new morphs. *Second, while morphed the instincts for whatever animal he currently is rise up and try to take control and can sometimes succeed causeing Jake to begin behaving exactly like whatever animal he has morphed. Jake has managed to minimize this problem and is able to remain in control of most morphs without much effort. *Thirdly, morphing takes several seconds and can leave Jake defensless as limbs grow and shrink seemingly at random Notable Morphs: *Siberian Tiger - Jake's main battle morph. He favors it for it's combonation of power and agility. *Peregrine Falcon - Jake's main morph for traveling long distances between missions. He's also made use of the falcon's famous dive speed for quick hit and run attacks. *Rhinoceros - Jake's go to "tank" morph used whenever he needs more power then mobility. *Orca - Jake's best aquatic morph, rarely used seeing as the Animorphs rarely have aquatic missions. *Cockroach and Fly - The standard spy morphs used by the Animorphs for recon missions. *Hork-Bajir - A 7ft tall, bipedial alien whose arms, legs, head and tail are covered in large, sharp bone blades. Hork-Bajir are large enough and strong enough to rival Jake's Tiger morph and their blades are sharp enough to disembowl it in a single blow. Jake rarely uses the Hork-Bajir morph though, as the Tiger is faster and more mobile and the Rhino is stronger and tougher. *Howler - Arguably Jake's strongest morph. One single Howler managed to hold off all 6 animorphs at once. A Howler's waist can twist a full 360 degrees so as to never be caught from behind and a Howler's eyes can detect major organs. A Howler's most dangerous ability is it's signiture Howl, which attacks complex, sentient brains, crippling and disorienting the target. Howler's are resitant to their own Howl. *Leeran - A squat, toad-like, bipedial alien with four tentacles instead of arms. Leeran's are capable of telepathic communication and mind reading. They also possess High-Low to possibly Low-Mid regeneration. Jake has only ever used this morph once while on the Leeran's home planet. It is possible though, that due to the extremely unique circumstances at the time that this particular morph is no longer avaliable to Jake. For a full list of Jake's avaliable morphs, go here. Key: Original Body | While Morphed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animorphs Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 9 Category:Biology Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 10 Category:TV Characters Category:Leaders Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sleep Users